Winter's Gift
Winter's Gift is the second Christmas-themed episode of the Disney Junior original series . Plot It's Wassailia, and when Sofia wakes up she finds a present on her bed. Inside, it's just Clover. Sofia thanks Clover and shows him the gift she made for Cedric: A wand case for his wand. But when she goes up to give it to him she hears him ranting about how he wants a special gift. A depressed Sofia leaves thinking her gift isn't special enough. When she meets Baileywick and he tells her about ice lillies. Hearing this, Sofia decides to get Cedric some for Wassailia. She and Clover head out into the forest and meet up with Whiskers the Fox. He agrees to take them to the ice lillies. On the way, they meet a faun named Winter. Winter tells Sofia the reason she's out in the Icicle Forest is because she's also looking for ice lillies to give them to Glacia the Ice Witch. A year ago, Winter gave all the wood crystals she could find to Glacia, who does spells for people who bring her gifts every year on Wassailia, in exchange for the ice touch. Glacia granted her request and gave her the ice touch. At first, Winter thought it was a cool power until she froze one of her friends by mistake. She now wants to find a gift for Glacia and ask her to remove the ice touch. Sofia agrees to help her new friend find the perfect gift for Glacia. Together they manage to find the ice lillies and Clover gets them for the two girls. But he falls out of the tree and falls. Winter breaks his fall by catching him but freezes him solid in the process by accident to Winter's horror. They head for Glacia's palace but Glacia is unimpressed with the gift because she already had hundreds of ice lillies and refuses to remove the ice touch. A saddened Winter runs off into the woods with Sofia going after her. Sofia is at a loss of what to do when her amulet starts to glow. The frozen Clover recognizes this means a princess summoning is happening and Tiana appears. Tiana, through a song, tells Sofia that the difference between a good gift and a bad gift is whether or not it comes from the heart. This inspires Sofia to tell Winter she should use her music and make one of her songs a gift for Glacia. Winter does so and Glacia is happy enough to remove the ice touch and undo all the freezings. Glacia reveals that the reason she was so bitter is because she was tired of receiving trinkets from selfish people who only see her when they want something and that Winter's gift was the first gift from the heart she has ever received. Winter and Sofia both go home to celebrate Wassailia with their families and Cedric and Sofia both give each other gifts. Songs * From the Heart External Links * Category:Disney Category:Originally aired on Disney Junior Category:Episodes Category:Specials referring to Christmas by a different name Category:2014 releases Category:Specials